


All I See Is Darkness

by Alynoxenfree



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Familial Relationship, Family, Sister and brother, character past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynoxenfree/pseuds/Alynoxenfree
Summary: They may not be blood-related, but their sibling bond withstood the tests of time and the perils of death.This is the story of a poor terminally ill girl and her laboratory-produced brother.Written in Maria's POV.





	1. Her name was Maria

**Author's Note:**

> WOW guys, this is my first Sonic fandom fanfic, and honestly, I'm hype. I love this fandom and I love Shadow's story especially!

My name is Maria. 

Such an ancient-sounding name for a young girl, don't you agree? My parents possibly would have come up something better, but it was my grandfather who took guardianship of me, therefore he was the one to pick my name. He said it was taken from my grandmother's name, MariAnne, and was to serve some sort of remembrance to her. 

Of course I do not hate my grandfather for giving me such a archaic title, for he was the one to actually raise me and put in the effort to make sure I felt loved. My grandfather is an amazing person, an extravagant inventor-but the government doesn't seem to agree with his methods. They believe that I should be put in a hospital and monitored by doctors 24/7 to cure my 'non-curable' auto-immune disease. 

My grandfather thought otherwise. Instead of listening to those 'silly crackpot doctors', as he called them, he created the Space Colony Ark, a outerspace satellite/laboratory that would become our new home. It was quarantined and built specifically to find a cure for me. We moved here when I was only two years old, because my grandfather wanted the absolute best for me and hoped to cure me before I became too old so I could go back to Earth. 

I am 16 now, and there still isn't a known cure. But my grandfather is trying..he really is. Many think he's wasting his time, or that he should leave everything to those with a PhD, but I believe in him. I truly believe he can do something great for me...and the Earth. He's already planning something new as I speak, and I overheard bits and pieces of his new plan from some of the scientists working under him a couple of weeks ago. They say they are going to create an 'ultimate lifeform'-something that can provide a cure for me and help the Earth. 

No one on Earth ever believes in my grandfather. They call him risky, a danger to society; it's completely unfair. My grandfather received his PhD like many others and was considered a genius in biomedical studies. He had awards to prove it and a diploma to show off. It is unfair that just because he is eccentric and did things differently, that people on Earth disagree with him and act as if he is a danger to everyone.

I do not believe that the 'ultimate lifeform' my grandfather is putting together will be a bust. I feel that with all of his hard work and the work of his scientists that the project will be his best yet. I feel that this lifeform will provide me the cure that I need and will help Earth tremendously. I believe in my grandfather, and I will continue to believe in him until the end of time. He is the only one to believe in me, after all.

So tonight, since I am antsy and anxious to find out what this 'ultimate lifeform' entails, I'm going to sneak into my grandfather's laboratory and discover it for myself. I know that I may be grounded after I do so, but I need to know what my grandfather has cooking. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My bare feet pad against the linoleum of the space laboratory, silent enough so I won't be heard by the scientists now leaving the ark to go home on Earth in their escape pods. I sneak past a couple of check-in points and finally reach the main doorframe of my grandfather's lab. I know the keypad code by heart, for my grandfather entrusted it to me if I ever needed to come in for an emergency. Lately, he has refrained from letting me enter the lab, not wanting me to see his new project as he wants it to be a surprise. 

Silly old man. I'm going to see what he has in store for me. 

I access the door panel and enter the dark lab, letting the door fall shut behind me as I scurry through the large expanse. It's damp and quite cold, and my arms are gripping each other in an attempt to keep warm. I can see a large cylinder lit at the other end of the room, with some kind of liquid flowing through it. I move towards it, only to find that the cylinder is holding a small being with black fur and red accents, curled in a ball to keep warm. 

Immediately, without warning, the being shoots up like it is about to be attacked. It looks at me, it's eyes wide and curious. It is then I notice the being is some sort of large hedgehog, and he is absolutely adorable. The hedgehog looks at me and places it's hand against the cylinder's glass, looking at me and almost gesturing me to do the same. I place my hand up against it's, and immediately I laugh at the silliness of it all. I laugh at the fact that this wonderful thing, this precious being, is going to be my saving grace. I can feel tears dripping down my cheeks and the hedgehog looks at me with a sorrowful expression. It's like..he understands what I'm feeling. 

"I'm..okay." I reply to it, trying to soothe it's nerves as it looks like it wants to come out and hug me. "I'm completely fine. T..thank you." I look for a name tag or something, only finding experiment numbers. I look at the hedgehog, noticing it's dark fur and the way it almost seems like hope, stepping out from the shadows of my disease...

"Shadow." I say confidently, and the hedgehog tilts it's head towards me, and then nods. "You..you like that?" 

"Shadow." The hedgehog replies, and I jump a bit, as I was not expecting it to be able to talk. I learn that it's a he, and he has a deep and brooding voice. 

"Y..yeah, Shadow." I laugh uneasily. "I didn't realize you could talk.." 

"One of the many things the good doctor gave me." Shadow smiles, and I laugh, smiling back at him with such happiness. "You must be Maria?" 

"Y..yeah! I'm Maria, Dr. Robotnik's granddaughter." I smile and bow to him politely. 

"Your grandfather told me I was created to be your cure. I hope I can do that for you efficiently and serve my purpose before I die." 

"D-die?!" I immediately place my hands on the glass. "No, no no. You must misunderstand. Your meant to stay..meant to be..my friend." I immediately realize what I said and I look at Shadow, waiting for his reaction. I didn't realize how lonely I was.

"F..Friend? What is a friend?" 

"A friend is someone who is loyal and kind to another person. Someone who loves and cherishes every moment they spend with that person." I respond, smiling as I place my palms against the glass to match his paws. "Oh Shadow, I can show you so many amazing things! I can show you my pictures of the Earth, the storybooks I've read, and many many other things! You'll love it here!" 

"You..want to be my friend? Rather than just using me to achieve an objective?" Shadow looks confused, and I just want to hug him tightly and tell him to just go along with it and learn the ways of this world. 

"Of course I want to be your friend. I've been wanting someone I can speak to forever. Your not just an experiment, Shadow. Your my hero." 

"I..appreciate that." 

"I can show you so many things, and we can talk and play pranks on my grandfather! Oh, it's going to be so much fun..I know it! The scientists around here love my pranks! I can show you how to be mischievious and how to do tricks and cartwheels and-" 

He takes a breath, and I notice he looks a bit cold in his enclosure. I want to release him now, but what if grandfather found out? He would be mad at me for centuries and he would never get over it! Then again..the poor guy looks like he is uncomfortable. 

"Shadow..do you want to come out with me?" 

"I would love to, Maria, but it'll be too dangerous. I'm not sure my vitals are 100% clear yet. Besides, the Doctor will not like that I was released at an earlier time than I was planned to be. I don't want something bad to occur." He looks nervous, and his hands wring with anxiety. 

"You look uncomfortable, Shadow. I want to let you out. I know my grandfather is going to possibly ground me for years, but I want you to be free. Your vitals are reading okay to me, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable in there." I go to press the button, and look at Shadow for confirmation, his head nodding slowly but with fear as I finally press my finger against the red button, causing a loud alarm to ring throughout the Ark. 

"MARIA!" 

I immediately jump up from pressing the button and I watch as Shadow is released from the cylinder tube. He is a bit weak, and falls onto his knees as soon as he is released. I immediately pick him up, realizing how small he is and that he is barely conscious from being outside of his lifeforce tube, and I try to run. My bare feet pad hard against the floor and I move throughout the large lab, typing in the code into the keypad and sliding out the entrance with quick speed. I move through the hallways, holding Shadow close to me as I go into the nearest elevator, shutting the door quickly. 

"M..Maria, we..have to go back." Shadow weakly sputters. 

"No, Shadow, we don't. I'm going to take you to my room to get warm and I'm going to get you a proper outfit. You were uncomfortable in there." I try to rationalize with him, when in turn I am actually trying to rationalize my actions to my own brain. 

"Maria.." Shadow's eyes loll to the back of his head, as he is starting to fully go unconscious. "W..where are we even..going..?" He tries to keep himself awake, but it is a hard task. 

"Top floor, skydeck. I have a special room." I smile as the elevator comes to a stop and I carry him through the empty hallways, as this floor was reserved for me only. I enter my room.

My room is a sky blue color, and I have a beautiful canopy hanging over my bed with little paper stars hung on the thread. My bed has a white comforter that is large and puffy, and my whole room is covered in stuffed animals and books of the Earth. I have a few photos on my walls of different TV stars and cartoon characters, but otherwise my room is pretty clean and fits my personality. I carry Shadow towards my bed and place him underneath the warm covers, noticing his small content sigh as soon as I cover him with the blanket. 

"There you go. Warmer, isn't it?" 

"Much warmer. Thank you Maria." Shadow smiles and immediately falls into a deep sleep, causing a warm feeling to form in my heart. Suddenly, I hear my bedside phone ring, and I know it is my grandfather or at least one of the scientists under him, trying to find out where I am. I sigh angrily, moving towards the phone and knowing if I do not answer it, my grandfather will give me an even harsher punishment. 

"Hello?" 

"Maria, it's Dr. Soleanna. Your grandfather doesn't know I'm calling you, but he is furious. He thinks the experiment was taken by one of the scientists..but I know you did it, dear. Can I come up?" 

Dr. Soleanna was kind of a replacement Mother for me. She was always there for me as I was growing up on the ark and protected me from most of my grandfather's tantrums. She definitely was the kind of person you could trust at any time and place, and I know she is going to be there for me now. "Yes, please do. Can you bring up some water? Shadow will be thirsty when he wakes up." 

"S..Shadow? Oh, just explain when I come up, okay dear? I'll be there in about ten minutes." 

I hang up the phone and walk over to Shadow, sitting down on the bed next to him to wait for Dr. Soleanna. I look at him and immediately fall in love. I can't believe my grandfather created such a masterpiece for me. I feel we are going to be the best of friends. 

All I have to do is wait for Dr. Soleanna to show, and then we can develop a plan to approach grandfather on what I have done.


	2. The Influence of the American Republic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria finds out more than she bargained for. What is so special about Shadow that has the U.S. government involved?

"What an interesting creature." 

Dr. Soleanna stands alongside Shadow's sleeping form, observing every inch of him and making small nods as if she is taking notes in her brain. Dr. Soleanna is a woman in her mid thirties, of Asian descent and looks that could rival any supermodel in our day and age. She became the lead scientist alongside my grandfather when the Ark was first constructed, 14 years ago. She went to Harvard and got a degree in Biomedical Engineering, and dabbles in many different science endeavors on the side when she isn't bombarded with work. She is truly my role model and an integral part of the Space Colony Ark. I could never imagine life without her. 

Now, as I watch her expression and gush at how gorgeous she is and how I wish I was just as beautiful, she looks at me with worry, her eyes glassy."Your grandfather was very specific with who he allowed to take part in the creation of Shadow. The government had a huge influence on the whole procedure, for they supposed that Shadow could also be used for the betterment of Earth if perfected. Because of their presence, many of the scientists signed on to the project were government hired and rumored to be the best of the best. Gerald Robotnik was worried that if he involved too many of his personal scientists and the project failed, the government would ruin all of our reputations and our lives. He didn't want us to experience any negative outcomes." 

"Why is grandfather so worried about what the government wants?" I reply, and I begin to stroke Shadow's fur, much like you would a dog, but with great care to avoid his quills. "He's always been so gung-ho on his decisions and has said countless times that he would never allow the government to take control of his work. Why has he allowed this to happen?" 

Dr. Soleanna sighs, turning away to look out the window, which has a perfect view of the Earth. "I do not know, my dear. He hasn't told me much of anything, and I fear the government is threatening him with those he loves. He never wanted any of this to happen. He wanted the Ark to be a place of peace, sans government involvement and fully focused on a love for humanity and science." 

"Should I tell grandfather what I've done? I don't want to get into too much trouble, but if Shadow means that much to him and the American government, I do not want him to have consequences." 

"I would. The government is keeping a close eye on your grandfather, and if you hide Shadow for too long, they could become angry of his disappearance and cause your grandfather to have dire consequences." She sighs, placing a hand on the small of my back. "I do not want anything horrid to happen to Gerald. He's done everything for me and allowed me to work alongside him when many disapproved of a woman being in a high Science position." 

I take a deep breath and nod, stepping away from her warmth and towards the telephone. I pick up the receiver and spin the rotary device, putting in my grandfather's main laboratory number and waiting for him to answer and unleash unholy wrath. Instead of immediate anger, I receive the soft, understanding voice of Gerald Robotnik, who seems to be out of breath as he answers. 

"Maria, my dear, I have been looking for you everywhere! I did not check your room, however, for I figured you would be down here amongst everyone else. It's not like you to run away." Grandfather sighs, and I can almost hear his handkerchief patting against his forehead to mop up sweat. "I know you have him. Can I come up with some vials and equipment to check his vitals and make sure he is completely healthy?" 

"Grandfather, I am so sorry I did that to you! I came into your lab because my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't wait any longer to discover your surprise! I saw how uncomfortable Shadow was and I knew I had to set him free. He's currently unconscious, however, so if you can hurry up to the skydeck and help him it would be much appreciated!" 

"Maria, I am not angry at you. In fact, I am glad you were the one to set him free and not a traitor. I will come up as soon as I gather my supplies. Is Xiao up there with you?" 

I look over to Dr. Soleanna, smiling a bit at the mention of her first name rather than her professional title. "Yeah, she is." 

"Good. I'll need her help." With that, my grandfather leaves the phone and I put it carefully back in its place. 

"I'm assuming that went much better than you expected, correct?" Dr. Soleanna smiles and is sitting next to Shadow now, motioning for me to sit right next to her as we wait for grandfather to arrive. "He must be relieved that Shadow was in your hands. Hopefully the government scientists have all gone home and we will not experience any negativity." 

"I hope so as well." I sigh. “It would really be terrible if all of grandfather’s work went to waste. He only wants the best for humanity, despite what others say about him.” I twirl a strand of my blonde hair on my index finger, trying to calm my nerves. Learning this new information about the government’s interference makes my head spin. Why is Shadow so important to the government? He’s supposed to be my cure, and my friend. There’s nothing special about him that makes him unique to any other creation my grandfather has crafted. 

I am going to talk to my grandfather in private, as soon as I know Shadow is feeling well and is at full strength. I want to know what he thinks of the situation so I can examine it further. If this is as big as it seems, I want to help my grandfather avoid trouble. The Space Colony Ark is a peaceful home….

But it won’t be for long unless I do something.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Grandfather checks Shadow’s vitals and places an IV in his forearm, a vial of medicine in one hand and the needle connected to Shadow’s veins in the other. He does this procedure silently, and Dr. Soleanna and I hold a tentative breath as he works, not wanting to disturb him and still anxious about the outcome of my spontaneous deed. He hums as he does his work, and Shadow seems calmed by it, sighing in his slumber and even humming along at some points. 

“Xiao, do you mind handing me the cold press? He has a bit of a fever.” My grandfather looks to Dr. Soleanna for assistance, and she immediately rushes to the occasion, handing a cold pack of ice to my grandfather. “Ah, thank you.” 

I break the uneasy silence. “Why is the government involved?” 

My grandfather coughs, looking at me with astonishment and then back at Dr. Soleanna, who holds her hands up in protest. He sighs, knowing he has to reveal his secrets or he will forever be tormented by me, because I NEVER give up when I want to know something. He takes my hands in his and guides me to the window, looking down at the Earth in all its majesty. “Do you remember when I first brought you here?” 

“A little. Pappa, I was only three.” I use the nickname I gave my grandfather as a child, smiling. 

“Ah, but a very intelligent three year old. When you were young, I told you that my main goal was to provide tools for the betterment of the human race, did I not? Shadow is more than I have revealed to you. He’s not only a cure. He’s the ultimate lifeform.” 

“Ultimate..lifeform? What does that mean?” Dr. Soleanna pitches in, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“You see..the government isn’t the only one involved in this endeavor. We are collaborating with a foreign alien race, one that has technology years ahead of ours and they are beneficial to our mission. They have provided me with the tools necessary to create Shadow, and they promise to bring a cure for your illness.” 

“Pappa, this doesn’t make any sense! An alien race? We were told not to interact with species outside of our own!” I worry tremendously, as this is a law set by the American government to prevent future intergalactic wars. 

“The government agreed on it. That’s why they are involved. You will see more G.U.N soldiers arrive on the ship in the next couple of weeks. We have heightened security just in case conflict does arise, and we are all making sure everything goes smoothly. Shadow was created to help the human race, and to save the world.” 

I take all of this in abruptly, my brain processing information at high speeds. “So Shadow..can do more than just help me?” 

“He can do a lot more. He has heightened agility and speed, superhuman strength, and the ability to control the Chaos Emeralds and teleport. He is filled with the blood of the aliens that helped me bring him to life, and it is said that his blood can help create a cure for you.” 

“He’s like a superhero..” Dr. Soleanna speaks a bit silently, hoping no one can hear her, but I can. She then shoots back to life, her eyes filling with wonder. “Dr. Robotnik, this is amazing! Astounding!” 

All of a sudden, we hear yawning and a rumbling noise erupt from Shadow, who is now awake and trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He looks to me, and immediately he jumps off of the bed and clings to my arm, looking up at Dr. Soleanna and my grandfather with curiosity and a bit of fear. “Dr., thank you for bringing me back to full strength. I look forward to working with you.” 

“Oh Shadow, we don’t need to use formalities. I am your father, and Maria will be like a sister to you. I want you to integrate into our world as smoothly as possible. Maria, do you still have some old clothes to give to Shadow?” 

“I think so. I’m pretty sure I have something.” I begin rummaging through my closet and my dresser drawers until I find a long sleeved red shirt and shorts, and I pick up a pair of my finest sneakers. I give them to Shadow, who hastily puts them on and looks in the mirror as I stand behind him. 

“This..this is perfect. Thank you, Maria.” Shadow hugs me, and I look at Grandfather, who smiles proudly. 

I can’t wait to get to know my brother more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, seriously thank you for taking the time to read this. This is one of my first longer fanfics and I really want to portray Maria's story well. If you guys have any feedback, go ahead and comment.


	3. Trouble Arises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing!

“Maria, be careful!” 

Shadow and I bound across the Space Colony Ark interactive gym, which is filled with different equipment and climbing apparatuses. I run at full speed and cartwheel around, enjoying life. Soon, my body becomes weak and I fall to my knees, breathing heavily and laughing between every breath. Shadow joins me, his hand on my back.  


“Maria, you need to be careful. Your body is weak and you could have a heart attack. Please..please slow down.” Shadow rubs my back and looks at me with worry. “Can you breathe well?” 

“Shadow, I’m okay.” I take deep breaths to cool my lungs and I lay down on my back. Shadow lays next to me, and we look up at the glass ceiling, the stars glimmering above us. “Shadow, what if something bad happens? What if this pact with the aliens doesn’t work, and the government comes after my grandfather?” 

“Then I’ll fight them. I’ll do anything to protect all those on the Ark. You have all done so much for me and have treated me like family.” Shadow looks determined, his face showing an angry expression and his fists clenched. “I will never let anything happen to you, Maria.” 

I feel tears form in my eyes as I look at my friend; my brother. “You..you would protect me, right, Shadow?” 

“Right. Don’t worry, Maria. I’ll always protect you. It’s my job.” He smiles and bounds around the gym, leaving me to stand on my own and dust off my blue dress. I look up at the stars, worry filling my heart. I know there is going to be serious problems soon. I can feel it. 

“Maria, let’s go get your medicine and tests done. You seem weak.” Shadow takes my hand and guides me out of the gym, and we begin walking down the main hallway. The main hallway consists of various laboratory rooms, break rooms, and conference rooms. Bedrooms and private lounges are located on the second floor, and the other two floors, 3 and 4 (before the Skydeck) are for my grandfather. We pass many scientists, some bearing the insignia of G.U.N (government bred) and some familiar faces that I’ve known for years, trustworthy people. I hobble alongside Shadow, and many scientists look at me with worry. I feel weak and a bit dizzy. 

“Miss Maria, are you feeling alright?” One of the familiar scientists stops me for a moment, but Shadow immediately blocks the way. 

“I can handle it. Resume your duties.” 

The scientist nods, taken aback, but resumes walking and leaves us be. Shadow steers me into the elevator and we ride up to level 3, only to be in shock at the sight of a large alien with brown robes and intricate jewelry speaking to my grandfather. Shadow pulls me down behind a lab table and covers my mouth, keeping me from screaming for help. He looks up at the exchange, back at me, and then sighs. “I’ll go closer and listen in. Stay here and don’t move or make a sound. It seems like they are in an argument and I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Shadow, I’m really weak. I need my medicine.” 

“I’ll get it soon, just stay here, please.” Shadow moves away from me and darts between lab tables, moving with quick agility until he reaches a lab table directly behind the exchange. I weakly moan, laying back against the lab table and trying to be as quiet as I can, but I am super curious as to what grandfather is arguing about. Half of me wants to go up and join Shadow to listen in, but I’m not as quick and agile as him and I will be caught easily. I take a deep breath to steady myself and wait patiently for Shadow to return. 

“YOU HAVE USED UP ALL OF YOUR TIME.” 

The alien booms, his voice filling my ears and fear implanting itself in my heart. I stifle a cry. They are now loud enough for me to hear them.

“Black Doom, you have to understand, my friend. I’m working on the Artificial Chaos as we speak and I have perfected Project Shadow. You have to understand that inventions take time..and you can’t keep coming here. The government will think something is up.” 

“SOMETHING IS UP, ROBOTNIK. You didn’t tell me you made Shadow to defeat us!” 

“You..you know about that?” 

“I know about a lot of things, Robotnik. More than you could ever know. I am an intergalactic being filled with knowledge of all realms. I know you have betrayed me.” 

“You have to realize that you are planning conquest against the human race! I will not let you do so, comrades or not!” 

“Fine, then. I will notify the American government of our meeting and our comradity, so they may ruin you and your reputation.” 

“You can’t do that! I have a family! Please!” 

“I can, and I will.” Black Doom floats above my grandfather, and I can almost spy a grin on his face. “You will be ruined. Goodbye, Robotnik.” 

Before Black Doom can disappear, however, Shadow leaps from his hiding place behind the lab table and spin dashes into Black Doom, knocking him down and standing over him. I dash from my own hiding spot as fast as I can in my weak state, and fall to my knees by Shadow, pain filling my body. I feel true fear looking at Black Doom, even in his current defeated position, and as the alien lifts himself off the ground and looks at Shadow with malice, I lift my arm and protect Shadow, pulling him close to me. 

“Th..This is MY home.” Shadow speaks, his voice shaking. “I will NOT be used to help your conquest against Earth. Humans have done so much for me, and you have done NOTHING beneficial. I am not willing to join you! I will work against you as much as I can!” 

“What a brave little lifeform you are. Tell me, rodent, whose blood runs through your veins?” Black Doom glows a bit, radiating with power. I remain holding Shadow with one hand, ready to fight with all of my might if needed. My grandfather is at a loss for words, and picks me up, taking me away from Shadow. 

“Grandfather, what are you doing! We can’t leave Shadow in there?!” I scream and thrash, but my grandfather takes me out of the room, dashing down the hallway and heading towards one of the emergency safe rooms. He opens the door and places me down on a bed. 

“Maria, we have to let them talk. Shadow can handle him. I need you to take your medicine and stop pushing yourself past your physical limit!” Grandfather sounds angry and a bit of fear creeps into his voice. “If the government thinks we are doing something malevolent, they mentioned they would hurt whoever was involved. Shadow needs to stop Black Doom before he spreads lies.” 

We hear a loud crash, and then complete silence. We sit motionless in the emergency safe room until the door creaks open, and Shadow comes in. He’s a bit bloody, some dripping down the corner of his mouth, and he locks the door. “He escaped. I’m sorry, father.” He falls to his knees and angrily pounds the ground. 

“Son..son..” My grandfather picks him up and puts him in the bed next to me. “You did not fail, my son. Black Doom is a strong foe, and malevolent. You have lived in safety your entire existence..you are not used to fighting. Rest. Everything will be okay.” 

“But grandfather, he is going to tell G.U.N and then they will become angry with us! I do not want them to ruin our peaceful home!” I cry out, tears rushing down my cheeks with fervor. 

“Maria, not everything in this world is good. Some things are terribly bad and dangerous. If anything happens, remember, escape in the escape pods. Get out of here and leave me. You matter first, above everything else. Shadow will protect you.” 

“Grandfather I am not going to leave you behind!” I feel more tears drip down my cheeks and I hold his hand. “You will be with me and we will escape together!” 

“No, Maria. My duty is protect all those on the Ark. If everyone cannot escape, then I will not escape. I have a duty here. Captain goes down with his ship.” 

I can’t believe my grandfather is saying such negative things. I can’t believe he wants to sacrifice himself for everyone else on this ship. He belongs with me. He needs to go with me. I cannot live on Earth alone without him! Shadow and I know nothing about Earth, and we would be lost. Where would we go? Where would we live? 

“Father, I will protect the Ark. You escape with Maria.” 

Shadow speaks with confidence, fists clenching as he lays next to me. “I will not let both of you die or anyone else on this ship. I am the ultimate lifeform. I will tone my fighting skills and I will destroy all who threaten my family.” 

“Shadow, my son, you must not worry. After all, we do not know for sure whether Black Doom will blackmail us. He may be using that as a threat; a weak tactic.” My grandfather bandages Shadow’s wounds. “He has done that many times before. He has empty threats and nothing to back them up. If he does contact the government, won’t they work to annihilate his race? He would have to risk everything and would become exposed. Too much of a risk for him.” 

I take a deep breath and hope that my grandfather is right. I do not want the Ark to be overrun by G.U.N soldiers. I do not want my family and my scientist friends to die. I do not want Dr. Soleanna to be shot senselessly by a government-bred soldier. 

I do not want to die.


End file.
